1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that can display images in accordance with various television signals or other image signals such as video signals produced in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid-crystal display devices, plasma display devices, or electroluminescence display devices have been introduced into the market as thin-shape flat display devices. On the other hand, video signals from personal computers are available nowadays as video signals to be processed in a display device in addition to television signals such as NTSC and HiVision HDTV format signals.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide flat display devices that can display images based on the video signal generated in any of the above-mentioned schemes.
However, it is known that each of such video signals has a property that is unique to each of the schemes mentioned above. Therefore, a problem arises that, when the input video signal is switched over from one scheme to one supplied by another scheme, the state of the display of images will be changed as well.
For this reason, in cases where video signals of different types are alternatively displayed in response to a switching operation, a stage of the image signal processing is performed in such a way that parameters suitable for the property of each of the video signals are employed to perform the image signal processing.
For such a process, each of the image processing parameters corresponding to each scheme has been stored in a memory in advance. Then, the parameters corresponding to input video signals are read from the stored parameters and then transferred to a parameter memory of an image signal processing circuit.
There, however, is a problem that when a plasma display panel or an electroluminescence display panel is used as a display panel, the aforementioned parameter transfer would fail due to radiation noise generated by the display panel itself.
The present invention has been developed to solve the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display device which surely performs a transfer operation of image processing parameters in response to the switching of input video signals.
A display device according to the present invention is to display an image on a display panel having a plurality of electrode rows and a plurality of electrode columns arranged in transverse relation to said electrode rows, by applying various drive pulses to each of said electrode rows and said electrode columns. The display device comprises a selector for selecting one of a plurality of input video signals in response to an input video selecting signal to capture a selected input video signal as a selected video signal; image processing parameter memories for storing image processing parameters corresponding to each of said input video signals; parameter selecting means for selecting alternatively one of said image processing parameters stored in said image processing parameter memories in response to said input video selecting signal; a parameter register for storing, by overwriting, said image processing parameters selected by said parameter selecting means in response to a switching between said input video selecting signals; image signal processing means for obtaining drive data by performing an image signal processing on said selected video signal in accordance with said image processing parameters stored in said parameter register; display panel drive means for generating each of said drive pulses which should be applied to each of said electrode rows and said electrode columns in accordance with said drive data; and a means for stopping said display panel drive means from generating said drive pulses for a predetermined period in response to the switching between said input video selecting signals.